Grandmasters Last Contest
: "This isn't a game, this is a death-match!" : ―Volstagg the Valiant In this Asgardians of the Galaxy epic, we see heroes from across Midgard battle it out in the classic Contest of Champions arena. Set on June 25th, 2016. The Grandmaster rumoredly hijacks / gains access to the Bifrost and begins to abduct heroes ranging across the Nine Realms. The heroes won't put up with his games again, this is the "Grandmasters Last Contest." Heroes will die, teams will fall, lines will be drawn. Background The Story Find the Asgardians The story begins with Doctor Strange in the Sanctum Sanctorum, an omen of sorts comes to mind warning him of what's to come and how he needs to contact the Asgardians of the Galaxy. Upon waking from this omen, he quickly grabs his cape and teleports off. The Ant-Man Legacy After the previous West Coast Avengers storyline, Scott Lang arrives in New York for an official Avengers meeting per. request of Tony Stark himself. The purpose of the meeting is more of an interview for Scott, the heroes must determine whether or not Scott deserves to be an Avenger and be the next Ant-Man (even though it's not really their decision on who's Ant-Man). Tony, when Scott finally shows up, begins asking Scott questions like how he got to the position he currently is and we get another rendition of his origin. Tony is quite skeptical on Scott being an Avenger but gives him a firm handshake and tells him that he's on the team. Scott is then guided to the main levels of the tower by Vision. Goodbye Hulk, Goodbye Avengers After the meeting, Bruce and Tony have a one on one in the meeting room in-where Tony approves and encourages Bruce's request of time-off from the Avengers. As Tony goes to leave, Bruce informs Tony that it isn't just because of Hank's death. It's because of the Avengers death. His point is that the founding Avengers are no more, Tony snaps telling him that the Avengers were the brainchild of someone who didn't even care to live long enough for the team and the team wasn't even supposed to ever be a thing. They are a fluke, not a family as Bruce so highly says they are. Tony then leaves in his rage. Manhattan Field-Trip Meanwhile over in the Financial District, Scott and Colossus takes a bus-full of students to a fast-food restaurant McFrothys for some food after their field-trip. Other then some games like the mutant-students scaring some racist civilians and the mutants getting Nightcrawler to try food he's never tried before, it's a seemingly good field-trip. There's nothing much in this scene is what I'm trying to say. Heeding the Omen Following the prelude, Doctor Strange and the Asgardians of the Galaxy enter Earth's atmosphere via. their trusty ship the Starjammer. Thor mainly talks with Strange while Warriors Three and others like Juggernaut and Hercules discuss. We notably debut Juggernaut's new armor in this event. Arrival to the Sanctum Sanctorum Upon landing on Earth, the heroes enter the Sanctum Sanctorum and take seats on the second floor where Doctor Strange discusses his vision. The heroes theorize that a new-all powerful villain has tapped into the bifrost and is using it to abduct hero and villain a-like. As this is discussed; Tony Stark takes a drink after months of being sober after his talk with Bruce, the X-Men prepare to go back on the school-bus when the Bifrost transports them elsewhere. Everyone BUT Doctor Strange for plot reasons. Welcome to Sakaar The transported heroes soon awake in-costume in a foggy pitch-black area. When they all get up, Tony and Thor (who've been to the Contest before) instantly begin to clue in on where they are as colorful lights begin to flash in the distance. The fog then clears revealing the heroes to be in the Contest of Champions Arena, the crowd roars as Grandmaster begins to introduce them as he has times before. He then states that "to separate the weak from the strong" they must fight, and so he releases hundreds of unarmed Chitauri units and the heroes fight but without some of their weapons like Thor and his Mjolnir. Following this, it's revealed that Grandmaster has acquired and placed chips into their neck that will kill them if they try and escape. He then demonstrates their power by knocking out all the present characters. They all do later wake up in separate high-quality Sakaarean rooms with individual costumes laid out for some. We mainly focus on Thor in this sequence as he wakes up with several armed guards and, as revenge for last Contest and how Grandmaster doesn't like Thor's hair, Grandmaster orders his goons to cut his hair. All the heroes then later meet-up again in the stadium as the Contest begins. Grandmaster keeps the contestants a secret and who's fighting who until their rounds, and the first is Cyclops vs. Vision. Tony goes to Thor asking him if he can contact Heimdall or Strange in-anyway as they would be an easy 'get-out of jail free card' (in his words). The Contest of Champions Cyclops, in-a new flashy bright blue and yellow costume made by Grandmaster, walks up to Vision and shakes his hand before the fight. The two begin to battle then with Vision obviously winning as he can phase through blasts. However unlike people's predictions, Cyclops was able to fool out Vision and sent an uncontrolled blast into Vision when he wasn't looking. This defeated Vision instantly as Vision was outside of his regular habitat and less-powerful. Traitors Deserve Death As the next fight goes to begin (Hulk vs. Ant-Man), Tony swaps Nightcrawler with a random blue-skinned audience member and the teleport away. This allows Tony to send Doctor Strange a quick message and coordinates. While they do return, all backfires when the Sakaarean guards taze them infront of their friends and kick them into the arena as Scott loses his fight. Nightcrawler is given a fencing sword and the fight of Kurt and Tony vs. Hulk begins. Throughout the fight Tony pushes Nightcrawler aside as he's just a minor and fights for him which causes Tony to get badly beaten. When Nightcrawler does make his attack he is thrown by Hulk, Tony however leaps infront of Nightcrawler as Hulk goes to do his finishing slam and takes the hit for Nightcrawler. Tony then seemingly dies and is dragged out of the arena. Hulk and Nightcrawler won the round. Hulk VS. Thor Things continue as you can expect with the heroes trying to escape / thinking up ways to do so. Things do get intense when we reach the first round of the next part of the Contest where the winners fight eachother. As this heading does suggest, IT'S HULK VS. THOR. The fight is as bloody as it sounds, almost endless fatal blows are thrown to the other with no sign of stopping until Thor begins to tap into his godforce once more. Hulk shows more confusion then rage as Thor begins to easily overpower him in combat, it ends with Thor winning. The games continue getting more and more intense, the next round being Juggernaut vs. the X-Men (Angel, Rogue, and Cyclops) as the students beat the Asgardians in a round due to the fact that the Asgardians didn't want to beat up a bunch of kids. Juggernaut is very different apologizes and swears that he will kill Grandmaster himself beforehand then absolutely destroys his former allies. However something the Grandmaster didn't predict happens. The barrier is broken temporarily and Thor leaps down as Juggernaut slowly walks over to Rogue to finish the round. Battle of the Contest As the two begin to fight, Thor whispers to Juggernaut to help him remove his helmet in-which he does. Thor then sends a powerful shcok to Juggernaut's neck device disabling it, this allows Cain to destroy Grandmaster's viewing area and free the other heroes. Doctor Strange then teleports down as the defenses Grandmaster has are disabled. The Sakaarean army quickly begins to fight the heroes, all is won however and Thor even reunites with Mjolnir. However all is interrupted with the arrival of the actual Grandmaster. The heroes corner him and prepare for an easy fight underestimating his true strength. Strange creates a clear shield around Grandmaster and in-response the Grandmaster begins to grow in size; destroying his shield in the process. The heroes begin to fight but lose against the near-all powerful foe. When Grandmaster stomps on Juggernaut during the fight, Cain catches his foot and trips the Grandmaster which allows Strange to cast the bands of Cyttorak onto him. All the 'blaster-heroes' then fire controlled blasts onto him which creates a blast of light blinding everyone briefly. Upon the light clearing the Grandmaster is gone, defeated by the heroes once more. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Crossovers Category:Important Events Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Asgardians of the Galaxy Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Hercules Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Warriors Three Stories Category:Fandral the Dashing Stories Category:Hogan the Grim Stories Category:Volstagg the Valiant Stories Category:Nightcrawler Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Angel Stories Category:Rogue Stories Category:Gambit Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Doctor Strange Stories Category:Wong Stories Category:Scott Lang Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Colossus Stories Category:Chitauri Stories Category:Grandmaster Stories